AdvanceShipping One-shots
by BlackRubyADV
Summary: A series of our favorite couple, Ash and May. Read and enjoy them in their happy silly, sad, happy life. :) I don't own Pokemon. AdvanceShipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm bringing you all some AdvanceShippy one-shots! I want to apologize for putting 'A Kalos Surprise' on Hiatus, but it needed to be done. It's all good though because I'm going to be bringing you one-shots daily! Yay! ^_^ Anyway, here's the first one-shot in this mini series of one-shots. :P**

A Clumsy Confession

"This looks like a nice place. Right, Ash?" a young brunette girl asked her now boyfriend. She started laying out a blanket on the soft grass on top of a hill. She was having a picnic with her boyfriend as a celebration for officially becoming a couple. Her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum, was carrying a basket full of food that they were gonna share on this perfect evening.

Ash was smiling while setting down the basket and bringing out the food, plates, salad, and eating utensils. He couldn't believe it, the woman he loved actually liked him back. He could still remember how the conversation went just the day before…

 _Ash was nervous. He was about to confess his love to his best friend May Maple. He stood there in the living room of his home in Pallet, watching his love of his life conversing with their friend Dawn Blirtz. "\'Aw man,' he thought to himself 'What am I supposed to tell her, "Hey May, listen I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?".' he shook his head. "That's weak"._

 _Ever since Ash and May departed in Kanto, Ash had been missing more and more of his coordinator friend. When she visited him in Sinnoh he felt so happy and excited. She looked so beautiful in her new clothes that she bought. He was so shy around her and everyone noticed, everyone except May of course. She was as dense as Ash when it came to noticing clues about romantic feelings._

" _Just tell her!" He yelled inside his head, "Maybe you'll have a chance. I mean she hasn't mentioned Drew at all yet." He waited a couple seconds before finally having the courage to tell her._

 _As he walked towards her, time seemed to stop. He was getting more and more nervous the closer he got and when he stood behind her he almost collapsed. He tapped her shoulder causing her to turn around with a confused look. After seeing who it was she smiled._

" _Hey Ash!" she smiled cheerfully, "What's up?" she looked at him with her hands behind her back looking cute as ever. Ash's cheeks blushed tremendously. Dawn, seeing the blush on the raven haired boy, knew what he was about to do and excused herself. After waving goodbye to her friend, May asked Ash, "So Ash, what's up? Again." she giggled._

 _Ash blushed even more. Her laugh was music to his ears. Just listening to it made his heart flutter. He looked down at his feet, "Um, I just wanted to tell you something. Something important" He looked towards his left scratching the back of his head._

" _Oh. What?" she was now curious as to what he was going to ask. "C'mon, don't keep me in suspense." she giggled once again, making Ash smile softly. He looked at him with those beautiful sapphire eyes. He finally decided to let it all out._

" _May. I love you," he cringed. That wasn't what he wanted to say. He looked at her face, bracing for the slap and continuous insults… but it never came._

 _She was confused, but in her eyes he saw hope. Wait, hope? "You what? Ash?" she was now looking him with a serious face. "Did you just say you love me?" she was shaking. Was she angry? Upset? He didn't know._

 _Ash sighed. "Yes," he looked at her eyes deeply, "I love you, May. For a long time I've loved you. I'm sorry if this was so sudden, but I had to tell you. You're everything to me, May. When I was in Sinnoh, all I could think about was you. I missed you so much, May. I- I can't explain it because I'm not good at this kind of stuff, but I know you mean so much to me that goes far more than friendship." he continued to look at his sapphire orbs. She had tears in her eyes. 'Oh now look at what you've done. You made her cry. Good job, idiot.' he cursed himself for making the girl he loved cry._

 _He looked down at his feet again, " I understand if you don't feel the same way." he started turning around, ready to walk out the house to clear his mind, but a hand stopped him. He looked at the small hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a smiling, crying May._

" _You dummy!" she said, "I love you too!" she lunged at him and kissed him. The kiss was passionate. It was their first kiss and was still amazing. May hugged Ash tightly not wanting to let go. But after a few seconds, they did in order to breath. "I love you too, Ash. You have no idea how happy I am." she wiped her tears and kissed him again. The rest of the night was spent with the new couple kissing, hugging and cuddling together._

May was lying on the blanket looking at the clouds. Chewing on a piece of sandwich. She looked towards Ash and smiled her caring smile. She motioned for him to lay down next to her and he obliged. She passed him a sandwich for himself and continued to stare up into the clouds.

Ash simply looked at his girlfriend; happy that yesterday went just right. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, which she returned. "I love you." she turned to him with the biggest smile she could muster.

"I love you too."

 **Boom! The first one-shot of this small series. I hope you all enjoyed that and please review. I love to see all of them. Gives me confidence to continue writing. Thank you again. Next one-shot coming soon. :)**


	2. A lost soul

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! ^^' I know, I know I haven't updated for a long time and I hate it. Trust me, I really really want to update daily, but its hard. I'm so busy in my life that I never have time to write. Luckily though I did have time for this one and I hope you all enjoy and forgive me for not updating.**

 **Anyway, this is a crossover of Pokémon and Corpse Party; both of which I don't own. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **May's POV:**

"Run, May, don't look back!" came the shout from my best friend as we ran for our lives. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if those _kids_ caught us. We've already seen what they could do… what they did to Dawn. Gagh, I'll never forget seeing her blood and guts splattered against the wall. How can little kids be so brutal? Why? Why did we do that ritual!? Why!?

"May!" I snapped out of my thoughts when my friend Ash called out to me. I turned to him and I saw his panicked worried face. He was scared, who wouldn't be. We were trapped inside an old school that was demolished when kids started going missing and found dead later. There was no way out. We tried the front doors, but they were locked. How are we suppose to make it out if all the exits are closed?

I continued running, turning around a corner while responding back, "What!?" Where were we supposed to go? This school was like a maze and every time and earthquake, at least I think its an earthquake, would happen the entire school would change. Hallways will change, lockers would go missing, even classrooms would vanish, as if they were never there!

"May we won't be able to outrun him! I'm gonna have to distract him while you keep running!" My eyes widened. _Distraction?_ Was he crazy! If he were to distract him then the kid will definitely murder him and I can't let that happen. Not to the man I love so much!

I stopped and turned around facing him. He looked at me confused, but quickly changed to an urgent look. "May, what are you doing!? Go before he catches up! I'll distract him to give you-"

"No, Ash!" I yelled. "I'm not leaving you here with him! You'll get yourself killed if you do and then what? I'm gonna be alone again." Tears started running down my cheeks. I didn't want to end up alone, not again. When all this first started, I was all alone walking the halls of this school scared and confused. When I saw Ash he was fighting with Drew in an empty hallway. Drew went insane in this place. I wouldn't blame him though. This place will make even the most sane person crazy.

Drew had Ash pinned down while yelling something about taking something from him. "You took her from me!" to be exact. I was confused, but quickly shook my head and went to help him, but before I did, Ash did something that I wouldn't have expected him to do ever.

He grabbed a nearby piece of wood with a sharp end and impaled it into Drew's back. He quickly flipped him over and took out the weapon before impaling him again and again and again. I stood there frozen with fear. Ash killed someone. He killed Drew.

I heard Drew gurgling on his own blood before his eyes went blank.

… Drew was dead.

I finally found my voice and screamed. Ash turned to me and quickly pulled me into a hug, before telling me everything. He told me how Drew was talking nonsense, that he was losing his sanity quickly and that he attacked Ash out of nowhere. The rest I witnessed with my own eyes. I believed him, after what I saw, Drew really was insane. I just couldn't believe I lost another friend in this place.

"May?" My flashback was interrupted when Ash shook me. Yelling at me to run. I became angry. No way was I about to lose my best friend and the boy I loved.

I grabbed his arms and looked at him in the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. "I'm not leaving you here, Ash! We already lost Dawn and Drew and I'm not going to lose you too!" My tears were now stinging my eyes, but I paid no attention to it. "If we split up they'll pick us off by one.!" I was surprised the boy chasing us hadn't caught up to us yet. I was beginning to think he left us alone. That was until I heard his moaning coming from down the hall. He was coming!

Ash noticed too. "There's no time to argue, May! Just go!" He was scared. Not for himself, but for me. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me safe. His expression softened before he held me in his arms. "I don't want to lose you either, May. Please… Just go." He had tears coming down as well. I had to go. I had to leave my best friend.

My first my love.

I closed my eyes tight before lunging at him and kissing him. I put all my love into that kiss… and he kissed back. It was passionate. The best feeling in the world. Even while we were being hunted down by a ghost kid, this was the happiest moment of my life.

I pulled away and smiled. "I love you, Ash. So much."

He smiled softly, with tears still coming down his face. "I love you too, May. So much."

We heard moaning again, much louder than before. He was close! Ash looked at me again with a serious face, his tears gone, but his eyes still shaking with emotion. "Go, May. Please"

I held him for a short time before turning and running down the opposite way of the sound. I looked back at Ash, he was smiling at me. I turned back and continued running never looking back again.

* * *

I was inside a classroom. Hiding in the closet in the corner. I waited a few seconds before stepping out. I started heading towards the door before I heard a scream.

The worst scream I ever heard.

The voice sounded like Ash. No. No Ash didn't get caught. No way! There's just no way! I heard the scream again and the truth hit me.

Ash was dead.

I shakily stepped back with my hand covering my mouth. My back hit the wall and I slid down until I was sitting down with my knees against my chest. My tears came back again only stronger. Why? Why did we do that stupid charm! It was all my fault! Dawn and Drew would be alright. My other friends wouldn't be lost.

And Ash would still be alive.

I put my head down and started crying. In lost my friends and my lover. All because I wanted us to be ' _together forever'._ How stupid of me.

I continued sitting there. The tears stopped, but I was destroyed. I lost everyone. In was alone. I'll never get out.

This school is the place of nightmares. With everything trying to kill you.

So here I am sitting in this empty classroom. Alone. Empty.

In this cursed school.

* * *

 **And done! Tragic, huh? Oh well, if you've played Corpse Party or seen the Anime you'll see how there's no happy ending in it.**

 **Did you all like it? Is it horrible? Does it look like I could've done better? Leave a review and tell me! I read all of them. ^^**

 **Also, if you have any questions, please PM me. It'll be a lot easier. Thanks!**

 **Also, a special shout out to Wubbzy! She's the reason why I even updated. So thank you, Wubbzy. I hope you enjoy this. If not, well then I just need more practice. :P**


	3. Valentine's Day

**Hello everyone! Long time no see… again. ^^' I'm probably getting a lot of hate from you, but its okay I deserve it. After all, I haven't updated in like 2 weeks or something. Woah.**

 **But I didn't want Valentines Day to be missing any Advance shipping moments so I decided to make a one-shot for it. Yay! So here's my attempt at making an Advanceshipping Valentines Day one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You think she'll like it, Pikachu?" asked Ash Ketchum, a boy from Pallet Town striving to become a Pokémon master. At the moment he was making a gift for a special someone he had developed feelings for over their time traveling. A special someone who had captured his heart the moment he laid eyes on her. At first he didn't know about these feelings, but overtime, and some teasing from his mom, he finally figured out that he liked his best friend May Maple.

May Maple was a beautiful young girl at the age of 14. Ash, 15, had never looked at a girl the way he did for May. He was always focused on his training and never paid attention to girls, always wanting to get to the next town over to complete the gym and get his next gym badge. Although, after figuring out his feelings for the brunette, he's been spending less time training and more time hanging out with her.

His friends found it odd that their companion had suddenly taken less and less time training for his next big battle and more time focusing on their female friend.

Max Maple, brother of May Maple, found it suspicious that his idol had been slowly walking behind them as they made their way through a forest. As he eyed Hus friend he couldn't help, but notice Ash holding something. He slowed down to converse with him as to what he was doing.

"Hey, Ash," Ash quickly hid the item behind his back as soon as he heard Max's voice afraid that he might've seen what he had been holding. Unfortunately for him, Max did see what he had and was confused as to why his friend was holding a red card with a pink heart in the middle. "What do you got there, Ash? Looked like some kind of get well card. Someone you know sick or something?"

Ash nervously looked away from Max as he tried to come up with an excuse as to what he was holding. "Umm, y-yeah Max. My mom's feeling a little so I decided to make her a get well card as support." He still didn't face Max, fearing that if he did he would be able to see his nervous face and question it.

Max smiled and asked, "Really? That's nice. Can I see what you wrote?" Ash finally turned to him before shaking his head.

"Sorry Max, but it's very personal and I don't want other people to read it." He didn't want to lie to his crush's brother, but he had to keep his gift for her a secret and telling Max about it would definitely be a bad idea. "I hope you understand."

Max smiled at him before responding. "No problem, Ash! You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. Although I do really want to what you wrote. Hehe."

Ash smiled and laughed a little. "Sorry Max, but I won't tell you." He gave Max an apologetic look before continuing ahead letting out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," he looked back at Max only to see him playing with his pokenav. "I gotta be more careful from now on. Don't want anyone seeing this right now." He looked at his hands a examined the card he made himself. Red with a pink heart in the middle being hugged a chibi Pikachu saying, 'Will chu be my valentine?'. It was cute and he hoped May would like it.

* * *

Lunch came by and while Brock began getting everything ready Ash nervously looked towards May as she was busy grooming her Glacion. He held the card and a box of chocolates in his hands anxiously wanting to walk over to her and hand them over while asking her if she would be his valentine. But doing do was hard. He'd never done something like this before and didn't want it to go terribly wrong.

He decided to wait until they began moving again so he could give her her gift and ask her privately. As he didn't want anyone to overhear his conversation with the girl.

Several minutes later they sat down on the grass with their lunches and began munching down. Ash ate slower than usual and took quick glances at May while she wasn't looking. At some point she caught him staring at her, and at first did find it wierd, smiled and continued to finish her meal.

Ash groaned silently and looked down at his legs fighting with himself over how he was going to approach her. " _Just tell her! She wouldn't mind."_ he thought to himself. _I'm sure she'll love the gift and be your valentine. Just man up and tell her!_ He sighed and stood up, telling his friends that he wasn't very hungry and that he would wait for them to finish up.

The group looked at each other confused as to why Ash suddenly didn't feel hungry as he and May were the ones usually wanting fourths.

Pikachu simply cooed its name softly worried about its trainer's quickly finished his meal and ran after his distressed friend.

 **10 minutes later…**

While the group continued on their way to the next town, Ash finally got the courage to tell May his feelings and ask her to be his valentine. He still felt a little nervous, but his confidence overcame that feeling rather quickly.

He tapped May on her shoulder while holding her gift behind his back. May turned around surprised as to why Ash suddenly tapped on her shoulder instead of just talking to her. She smiled and asked, "What is it, Ash?"

Ash looked down at his feet for a second before looking into her eyes. Dark chocolate meeting ocean blue. "Umm, I-I just wanted to a-ask you something. Something important." He nervously fumbled with the items behind his back as this was it, now or never.

May looked confused at first before smiling at him. "Sure, Ash! What do you need?"

Ash, now more nervous than ever, revealed the items behind his back to her before handing them to her. May was surprised when he gave her a box of chocolates and a card. Upon reading the card her eyes widened and she looked towards Ash with a shocked face.

Ash smiled slightly. "Well… will _chu_ be my valentine?" He cringed after he repeated what was written on the card he had given her. At first she seemed like she didn't know how to respond, but after a few seconds she giggled and suddenly hugged the boy catching him off guard.

She kissed his cheeks before whispering into his ear, "Yes. I will be your valentine, Ash." Before hugging him even tighter.

Ash simply smiled his goofy grin and hugged her back. He had not expected this outcome and yet here he was hugging his crush. He practically confessed his feelings to her and she knew that. Lucky for him she felt the exact same way.

Meanwhile, a couple of feet away from them Max, Brock, and Pikachu stood watching them from afar.

"Ew. How can Ash like my sister? She's so weird!" He turned away and continued walking ahead leaving a crying Brock behind questioning why his friend got a girlfriend before him, while Pikachu tried its best to comfort him.

After releasing from their embrace, Ash and May looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Hands interlocked, they both began walking toward their companions awaiting for more future adventure together.

This seemed like the best Valentines Day for Ash after all.

* * *

 **Damn that was soooo cheesy at the end there I cringed! _ Aw man, this goes beyond the cheesiness scale I already know!**

 **Oh well, it's the best I can come up with at the moment. I'm having family issues right now and I can't focus on writing. Hopefully during spring break, I'll be able to update this as fast as possible. As well as 'A Kalos Surprise' since a lot of you are still waiting for me to update that. Don't worry, I will not abandon it. Just takes a little patience.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this cringy one-shot and I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day. I spent it alone. ;_; But it's okay, still looking for the right one! She's/he's out there people. Gotta keep searching!**

 **What am I doing right now? I'm embarrassing myself. Bye everyone! See you in the next update.**


End file.
